


Catra's Call to Adventure

by PwiPwiPoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventure Call, Comedy, F/F, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Third Wheel Glimmer (She-Ra), Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), role play, slight porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo
Summary: “Glimmer?” Catra asks the other woman as she comes closer, “What the hell is going on, are you trying to set the house on fire? Also, the fuck are you wearing?”Glimmer taps the butt of purple oak staff on the hardwood floor with a dull thunk. The shower of light behind her is extinguished as softer, less blinding lights illuminate the immediate vicinity. A gentle smile paints Glimmer’s purple lips as her free hand beckons toward the bewildered woman before her.“Greetings, traveler!” Glimmer says with a vaguely Scottish accent, “My name is Talonbear, and I will be your guide on your quest!”Catra stares at Glimmer in utter disbelief. “My what?”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Catra's Call to Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Limmy's Show Adventure Call skits.

The front door shuts softly behind Catra as she enters her apartment, the fatigue of a hard day’s work wearing down on her shoulders like a lead blanket. Her hand reaches for the light switch automatically, flicking it on with the tip of a freshly cut black nail.

“What the?” Catra aims her eyes up at the little light fixture in the ceiling, it’s usual warm glow absent despite being turned on. “Again? I just changed this stupid thing! Six years of energy efficient light, my ass, can’t even stay on for a fucking wee-”

The notes of a cheap synthesizer sail to Catra’s ears on the ghostly fingers of sparkling smoke, visible only by flashing purple and blue lights that appear before the woman. Before she can react, the lights suddenly grow in intensity, momentarily blinding her before dying down to a reasonable level of luminance. 

Catra rubs away the blotches that splatters her vision and opens her eyes, her legs ready to catapult her to the kitchen to grab the fire extinguisher when she notices a shape forming in the beam of light; a humanoid figure, vague at first, that begins to take a familiar shape as it comes closer.

“Glimmer?” Catra asks the other woman as she comes closer, “What the hell is going on, are you trying to set the house on fire? Also, the fuck are you wearing?”

Glimmer taps the butt of purple oak staff on the hardwood floor with a dull thunk. The shower of light behind her is extinguished as softer, less blinding lights illuminate the immediate vicinity. A gentle smile paints Glimmer’s purple lips as her free hand beckons toward the bewildered woman before her.

“Greetings, traveler!” Glimmer says with a vaguely Scottish accent, “My name is Talonbear, and I will be your guide on your quest!”

Catra stares at Glimmer in utter disbelief. “My  _ what? _ ”

“Your quest, one that is molded by the decisions you make. Do you desire riches and glory, or perhaps death and destruction?”

“Sparkles what the fuck is this? Did smoke with Perfuma aga-”

A delicate finger seals Catra’s lips shut. She looks down into the serious amethyst eyes of her ‘guide’.

“I know you have many questions, but they must wait until your adventure is complete! Now, listen to me and keep your mouth shut. Before you, you see three paths,” Glimmer steps to the right as little spotlights in strategic spots in the apartment illuminate the foyer. “A path of feathers leads to the east, a trail of glitter to the west, and a line of rose petals goes ahead into the distance. What would you like to do?”

“I’d like to go to the closet and get my vacuum so I can clean up this mess.”

“I’m sorry, there is no closet here. Only three paths, one of which you must choose.”

An annoyed grumble rolls around in Catra’s throat. “Fine. I’ll go east, to the kitchen.”

Glimmer shakes her head. “You can’t east, it’s blocked by a landslide.”

“The fu- what landslide?” As the last syllable leaves her lips, the curled head of Glimmer’s staff sweeps the plastic bags and recyclable boxes off the counter onto the floor leading to the kitchen. “God damn it! Okay, you know what, fine! If I can’t go east, then let me go west! At least I get myself comfortable on the couch before I die from an aneurysm.”

Glimmer shakes her head again. “You can’t go west, a typhoon batters the area.”

Catra opens her mouth to ask the obvious, but decides against it. “Well, looks like I have one option left. I want to go forward, unless some other bullshit made up event prevents me from doing so.”

The staff knocks on the floor three times, activating a path of small orange lights that line the walls of the hallway ahead.

“You follow the path of roses forward,” Glimmer says as she ushers Catra ahead, “your steps illuminated by willo-the-wisps that cling to the walls of the dungeon corridor.”

Catra sighs, she kicks her boots to the shoe pile next to the door and follows the path of roses. She drags her feets across the carpet, scattering the red rose petals over the tiny LED ‘wisps’ placed along the hallway. The trail quickly ends at her bedroom, a soft orange glow bleeding through the slightly ajar door; Catra reaches out to push it open when a manicured hand slaps at her’s.

“Ow! What was that for?”

Glimmer squeezes past Catra in the cramped hallway and pushes the magicat backwards. Glimmer presses out the wrinkles from her purple silk robe before she clears her throat. “Ahead of you you see an ancient stone door. A crack in the side reveals light on the other side, and you feel that it can be pushed open. What would you like to do?”

“Push open the door, obviously.” Catra crosses her arms as she waits for Glimmer to open the door, mild irritation simmering in her as the ‘guide’ does nothing. “Well, are you going to open it or not?”

“I’m your guide, not your mother,” Glimmer answers, “You have to open the door yourself.”

Catra runs a hand down her face and drags out an annoyed groan. She stares Glimmer down as she pushes the door open with the palm of her hand. Catra steps into the bedroom, almost tripping over herself as she grinds to a sudden halt. Her gold and azure eyes stare at the sight before them; on her queen sized bed, surrounded by candles with fake flickering flames, is her girlfriend Adora, wearing nothing save a fur mantle that halfway covers her pink nipples.

Adora looks up at Catra, her eyes heavy with unbridled lust and her cheeks the same shade of red as the roses that lead Catra here. Adora rolls onto her back and spreads her legs apart, her soft womanhood twitching slightly as Catra’s mismatched eyes ensnare it in their gaze.

Catra takes a shuddering breath to collect herself. “Oh fuck baby, you look gorgoues. But, uh, I didn’t think our love life was so bad that we had to resort to Adventure Call role play.”

Adora tucks a wayward strand of her luscious blonde hair behind her ear as her blush deepens. “Believe me, this wasn’t my idea. Glimmer said she did this with Bow and they had a lot of fun, so I thought why not try it? But then Glimmer got really into it, and one thing led to another…”

The tap tap of wood on wood brings both women’s attention to the disapproving glare Glimmer aims at Adora. “No breaking character.”

“Right, sorry.”

“You stand in a bedroom cut from the living rock,” Glimmer starts, “on the bed is Adora, the goddess of love and desire. She beckons to you to join her on the bed. What would you like to do?”

“Pick up Adora,” Catra’s answer comes out in a deadpan monotone.

“You can’t pick up Adora, you’re a scrawny catgirl with noodle arms.”

“Put Adora in pocket.”

“You can’t put Adora in your pocket, you can’t even lift her.”

“Put Talonbear in pocket.” Catra can’t hide the smug smile that creeps across her face as Glimmer’s left eyebrow begins to twitch.

“Stop fucking with me and start fucking her.”

“Yeah!” Adora says, annoyance tingeing her exclamation. “Do what the guide says!”

Catra looks over at Adora and chuckles; she takes a step back before launching herself on the bed, catching Adora by surprise, and pinning the muscular blonde to the mattress with a bruising kiss. As her tongue finds its way into Adora’s mouth, her hips drop down to grind her hardening self against her goddess’ sacred treasure. A moan drunk on lust escapes Adora as the lover’s kiss, her left leg kicks out as Catra’s pant leg rubs on her sensitive bud.

Catra breaks away from the kiss, a victorious smile plastered on her face as Adora’s lips desperately chase after hers. She leans back, one hand popping off the buttons on her shirt while the other rubs gentle circles around one of Adora’s nipples, when the wanton desire drains from her eyes as realization dawns on her. She looks over her shoulder to the doorway where Glimmer is still standing, her face flush with one hand over her crotch.

“Do you mind?”

“Wha’?” The word dribbles off Glimmer’s lips as she comes back to earth. “My apologies, traveler, I was temporarily indisposed. Anyway, you are now on the bed with the goddess, and you two are about to make sweet love. One hand is on her breast, while another is drifting downward between her legs, what would you like to- hey!”

Glimmer ducks just as a pillow flies at her face. “Watch it, you could have hit-” her sentence is cut short as the second pillow meets its mark.

“GET OUT!” Catra and Adora shout in unison as they launch another volley of pillows at Glimmer as the interloper slips through the door and shuts it behind her. Catra takes off her pants and balls them up, slinging them at the door eliciting a yelp from the other side.

“Okay okay, I’m leaving!” Glimmer concedes in a muffled voice, “You’re welcome by the way!”

Catra rolls her eyes as she hears heavy footsteps lead away from the bedroom door preceded by a door shutting in the distance. She turns her attention back to Adora, flashing a toothy grin at the panting blonde.

“Now that she’s gone, let’s start another adventure. You see your sexy girlfriend hovering above you, the slick from her rock hard cock tracing up and down your abs as she grinds on you. What would you like to do? ”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I saw a tweet that was totally unrelated to SPOP, Catradora, or Adventure Call and I made this. Don't ask me why, I'm already half an hour past my bed time at the time of posting. Your comments and kudos fuel me, let me know what you think!


End file.
